1. Field of the Invention. This invention pertains to media storage and retrieval, and more particularly to apparatus for managing multi-page documents.
2. 2. Description of the Prior Art. Various products have been developed to gather and store thick paper documents such as computer print outs, reports, and manuals. Such products are becoming increasingly important as the volume of paperwork swells in modern offices.
A known paper handling product is the cartridge type binder, wherein the papers are suspended by pins passing through mounting holes in the paper. The pins are supported by two structural members that are selectively pivotable between open and closed configurations. In the open configuration, one end of the pins are free to receive or release the paper mounting holes. In the closed configuration, the structural members form a channel for receiving the papers and for supporting both ends of the pins. The cartridge type binder is usually equipped with means for hanging the cartridge and papers in a storage cabinet or rack. Thus, the cartridge type binder is capable of both binding and storing a sheaf of papers. An exemplary cartridge type document holder is disclosed in our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 153,344 filed on Feb. 8, 1988.
Another type of product used for storing documents is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,242 and 3,950,048. The carrier handles of the two aforementioned patents comprise relatively thin webs that are inserted into a stack of papers that are bound by conventional binder posts. The handles have hooks for supporting the binder posts for carrying the papers and handle together.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, the prior carrier handles suffer certain disadvantages. For example, the device of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,048 patent requires that the handled be bowed to permit the end hooks to engage the binder posts. The force required to bow the handle is difficult to control, and excessive bowing force can break a handle. Further, the handle of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,048, like that of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,242 patent, is usable with only a single size paper with the corresponding standard spacing between the mounting holes.
Thus, a need exists for an improved carrier handle for bound documents.